


Secrets

by Shadow Dancer (SpaceGeek2537)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, there's gonna be some hell raised for these kiddos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGeek2537/pseuds/Shadow%20Dancer
Summary: Olympus has a secret. A secret that's been kept for fifteen years. Thalia, Jason, Percy, Bianca, Nico, and Hazel. The six children of the three eldest gods, some of the most powerful demigods to ever walk on Earth, yet they’ve never seen the mortal world. When a powerful threat is rising, can these demigods and the other demigods of the world be able to join together and defeat the force?





	Secrets

Metal clanged as Percy deflected a blow from Jason. The two had been training for half an hour, waiting for Thalia and Bianca to come back from a meeting with Zeus, the King of the Gods. I guess that makes Thalia and Jason a prince and princess. Percy thought amusingly. Jason leapt back as Percy swung Riptide, his sword, at Jason, who quickly parried and swung another strike at him.

Percy grinned and twisted into disarming Jason. With both swords in his hands, Percy kicked Jason, but he dodged leapt into a fighting stance. 

Percy quickly threw Jason’s training sword at the wall, finding more luck with just Riptide in his hand. Jason ducked under a swing Percy did, and threw a punch at Percy. Distracted by the punch, Percy lost focus on Jason, who quickly slid away from the son of Poseidon to take out a gold coin from his pocket. 

If it wasn’t for the fact Percy knew what Jason was doing, he never would have seen it coming, because in mere heartbeats a new imperial gold sword was gleaming in Jason’s hand, ready to be used.

Engaging in battle once more, the pair of demigods fought relentlessly, neither gaining the upper hand. Percy would dodge and launch an attack, but Jason would dodge and retaliate.

“Boys, you’re both beautiful, now can we please get on with our day.” A voice said, startling both demigods into dropping their weapons.

“Aww, Thalia! I was winning!” Percy whined, picking up his sword, which had already become a pen again. 

Jason laughed. “I think we all know who was winning.” 

“Yeah. Me.” Percy insisted, wiping sweat off his face. He grinned. “How’d the meeting go?”

“Zeus ordered a quest. You and Jason only. We were told no details. He handed us a letter for you to read.” Thalia answered. 

Percy blinked. “A quest?”

Thalia nodded. She pulled out two envelopes and handed them to the pair of demigods.

“Zeus said to leave by morning. No later than sunrise.”

Percy sighed at the thought of waking up so early. “Guess We should start packing.”

____________________________________________________________________

Perseus Jackson.  
You and Jason Grace are to attend The Wingate School for Troubled Teens until a satyr arrives to bring you to camp. You are not to engage in battle, you are not to let anyone know your heritage, and until you are given other instruction, you cannot reveal where you have grown up.  
My lightning bolt has been stolen, and if it wasn’t for the fact you’ve been under our watch for several years I’d blame you. But alas, you have been proven innocent. For the duration of this mission it’ll seem like you stole the bolt, we’ll try to pin it on you to prevent being compromised.  
Pack clothes, for it may be awhile before you can go shopping. You may bring weapons, but you cannot cause trouble. Do not draw unnecessary attention to yourself. As two powerful children of the Big Three, you’re already at a huge risk.  
Good luck and do not die.  
-Zeus.

 

Percy sighed. He was pretty sure Zeus cared if he died as much as Percy cared about a single blade of grass. He stood up from his bed, grabbing his shoes off the floor and shoving them on. He slipped Riptide in his pocket, and started folding up his clothes into a backpack. 

He had enough clothes to last a month without doing laundry, and he was just now realizing that. 

Shoving as much as could fit, Percy left enough space for easy access to a secret pocket on the side that would open at a snap of the fingers. Percy pulled open his closet door, and pulled a pair of twin daggers off the weapons rack. There wasn’t much on there, Percy always used his sword, Riptide when training. 

Percy set his backpack by the door and sat down in the center of his room.

Dark blue walls that were decorated with maps of just about anything. The far left wall was for the mortal world, maps of the USA, Canada, Russia, Alaska, and pretty much anywhere else. The wall opposite was for stars and skies. Given to him by Artemis herself, the star chart that covered the entire wall was enchanted to change by the day. On the back wall was the maps of Olympus and the Underworld. There was many different worlds and kingdoms that Percy had maps to, but he didn’t know what half of them were. 

Walking over to the Underworld map, Percy gently removed it from the wall and placed it inside the secret pocket. 

Something told him he’d need it.

~

 

Jason sat on his window sill. It wasn’t a normal window, it was one of those big three paned bay windows that had enough space for two people to sit on and talk. Across from his was a black bag packed with the items he’d need for this quest. Clothes, his sword, the enchanted gold coin, some emergency medical supplies in the event ambrosia and nectar won’t work, and a few snacks because honestly, Percy can eat like a black hole. 

The sun was appearing just above the horizon when a knock was on his door. And then there was a thump. Jason opened the door, and a body crashed against him. Jason yelped as he struggled to catch the weight of the person.

“Jace,” Percy said, drawing out last part of the nickname. “Why do we have to wake up so early?” 

Jason dropped Percy on the floor. “You’re heavy.”

Percy gasped. “Did you just call me fat? Jason! You know I have issues!” Percy fake sobbed, getting up off the floor. He drew in a breath. “In all seriousness, are you ready?” 

Jason nodded. “Let’s go say goodbye.”  
_____________


End file.
